Free Your Soul
by Luray123
Summary: A surprising discovery reveals hidden desires...[Gelette]


Disclaimer: I don't own ToS.

&&

"_When you like someone, they're supposed to like you back…right? Then how come it never happens like that?_

_When I was twelve and I met Presea…well, you know. I had a huge crush on her. At the time, it didn't really matter all that much to me whether she liked me or not. All I was concerned about was working up the nerve to talk to her. And that took a lot of nerve, let me tell you. But as things got more…comfortable…between us, I began to realize something. It had really been obvious from the beginning. She liked me, she just didn't like like me. Duh. _

_Two years later, I think I've gotten over her. She was my first crush; from what Raine tells me, they never last. Of course, that led to me trying to guess who her first crush was—which led to her whacking me and stomping away. She's 11 years older than me and she _stomped_ away. And she's supposed to be the mature one! I wonder if her first crush was really that bad. Hmm…oh well, that's not the point. The point is that I've given up on Presea. It's just not the same if she doesn't like me. So I don't like her anymore._

_And now…"_

Stopping mid sentence, Colette looked up from the diary in surprise. She met the eyes of Lloyd next to her, who looked equally stunned.

Of course, the reason they had snuck into the Sage's house and stolen Genis' diary in the first place was to puzzle out his aloof attitude towards Presea these days, but they hadn't really expected to find anything useful.

"That can't be true…" Lloyd broke the silence, voicing Colette's exact thoughts, "If you go back to the beginning…."

Colette complied, flipping through to the front of the diary and scanning a random page. The words "Presea," "cute," "love," and similar terms appeared at least ten times each.

"He liked Presea," she confirmed.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked worriedly, "Maybe Presea did something…"

"Like what?" Colette looked at him, "I think he just…got tired of it all. That must have been really frustrating for him…"

"You're probably right," Lloyd agreed, then looked around nervously, "Now let's put it back before someone finds us." He took the diary from Colette, and carefully replaced it in Genis' desk. Colette sank onto Genis' bed, thinking. She hoped he was happy—otherwise she would get upset. Colette didn't like it when other people—especially her friends—were sad. And Genis was one of her best friends…now she felt bad for not noticing before that something was troubling him. She could talk to him later…

"Colette, come on!" Lloyd beckoned her urgently out of the bedroom, and they quietly crept down the newly added staircase and into the hallway, past the kitchen, past the living room, and out the door. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and headed down the road through Iselia. Sure, they were welcome in the Sage's house, but not under circumstances like stealing people's diaries.

"I'm going to go find Genis," Colette told Lloyd as they reached the item shop, "I'm kind of curious..."

"Me too," Lloyd said, "Ask him about it for me." Colette nodded, but as she walked away, she wondered if she would actually mention anything to Genis. It seemed like a touchy subject…plus she didn't want to confess that she had been reading his diary. But she could just say that she had noticed he was acting strange lately…

As she tried to form a plan of approach in her mind, Colette spotted a flash of blue and white leaving the village.

"Hey, Genis!" she called, running to catch up with him.

"Hi, Colette," he said, glancing at her briefly, "I was just going for a walk…"

"I'll come with you!" Colette volunteered, thinking he might need some company.

"Uh…okay…" Genis walked past her and out onto the field. Colette watched him go, worried. He wasn't acting like his normal self…she picked up the pace, deciding firmly that she would cheer him up somehow.

Genis led them across the grass and into the forest without saying a word. Since the two worlds had reunited and the monsters disappeared, the forest was a much more peaceful place, and very pretty in Colette's opinion. But it wasn't the same with the awkward silence hanging in the air. She glanced in Genis' direction, but he was looking the other way. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more.

"Genis, what's wrong?" she asked, "You're acting all sad, and it's making me sad too…"

"Nothing's wrong," Genis muttered, kicking a rock rather harshly.

"Please?" Colette begged, "You can tell me!"

"No I can't," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Huh?" she stopped, thrown off-course, "You can tell me anything!"

Genis kept walking, leaving her behind yet again.

"You're so stupid sometimes…" his voice drifted back to her. Colette caught up with him again, but this time he didn't just walk away.

"Genis…what's wrong? I don't get it…" Colette said desperately. She hated it when she got the feeling that Genis knew something she didn't—which was on a fairly regular basis.

"I just realized we have a lot in common…" Genis said softly, looking at Colette with his big blue eyes.

"Of course we have a lot in common! We practically grew up together!" Colette said cheerily—but she wondered where he was going with this.

"Yeah…" he agreed slowly, "We've know each other a long time, haven't we?"

"Seven years," Colette put in, doing some quick math in her head.

"That's pretty long, isn't it?" Genis continued, stepping closer to her, peering earnestly into her eyes.

"It is," she agreed, her heart racing as she felt Genis' hand in hers. This was crazy…they were way too close…she was pretty sure that she liked Genis, but _this_…

Before Colette had time to think anymore, the gap between them was gone…she was astounded. They were kissing! It felt good…almost automatically; she grabbed Genis and hugged him tight, pulling him closer. She never wanted him to stop…but he did, pulling away from her gently, looking worried. Colette found that both of them were panting. Her head was spinning…

"Colette, I'm sorry…" Genis whispered, "I…"

"No, no, it's okay!" Colette said, "That was…um…well, I mean, I liked it…" she felt her face turning red.

"Oh…" Genis smiled, "That—that's good." His face was red as well. Colette became aware that her arms were still around him and sheepishly returned her hands to her sides. Now the silence returned to the air, but a little less awkward this time. Colette found herself grinning like an idiot. She could barely remember the last time she had felt so happy.

&&

O.o…I just dissed Gesea…oh well. I'm badly sunburned and stuck in my house, and this is the by-product. I don't know yet if this is a one-shot or not…review, give me ideas…


End file.
